Warrior Games
This is a little story I've been thinking about since I finished The Hunger Games trilogy. This is my take on a crossover between Warriors and, of course, Hunger Games. Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games or Warriors. This is just a product of me getting bored way too easily... Sorry if I use any names that might be yours. Clans JewelClan: Spicestep: Tortoiseshell tom with gleaming silver eyes. Foreststorm: Brown she-cat with stormy green eyes. RockClan: Creammoon: Creamy white tom with brown eyes. Leafsun: Brown tabby she-cat with a gold flash on back and gold eyes. ElectroClan: Infernofury: Orange tom with brown eyes. Memorygaze: Gray she-cat with blue eyes. OceanClan: Nightdance: Gray tom with nimble black paws and amber eyes. Siriusstorm: Black she-cat with red, blue, yellow and purple spots over pelt and blue eyes. SpeedClan: Swiftdance: Nimble white tom with green eyes. Chestnutblaze: Brown she-cat with orange eyes. InkClan: Whiteocean: White tom with blue stripes and blue eyes. Squirrelblaze: Ginger she-cat with darker stripes and green eyes. WoodClan: Timberfall: Brown tom with silver streaks and silver eyes. Driftleaf: White she-cat with green eyes. PeltClan: Burningforest: Dark ginger tom with splashes of tortoiseshell and green eyes. Thrushsong: Ginger she-cat with brown eyes. BlazeClan: Sunlightstorm: Black tom with ginger and gold flashes and gold eyes. Gladeheart: Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes. AnimalClan: Cowyawn: Black and white tom with lazy brown eyes. Mousetail: Brown she-cat with brown eyes. FieldClan: Gripfire: Huge black tom with gray eyes. Honeyflower: Beautiful, small black she-cat with gold stripes and blue eyes. CoalClan: Sunstorm: Gold tom with blue eyes. Blackflower: Beautiful long-furred black she-cat with white stripes on front paws and tail and gray eyes. Prologue Many years ago, when there were only four Clans, more and more cats were becoming extremely devoted to StarClan to the point there were no cats left in the Clans, as they had died. StarClan rebelled against the Dark Forest, and they had failed. The Dark Forest punished StarClan by dividing it into 12 Clans. StarClan no longer stood united. Every four seasons, the divided Clans had to send two cats, a she-cat and a tom, down to the land below where they were turned into mortal cats into a part of the land where they fought for food. This is the tale of one of those cats. Chapter 1: Reaping Blackflower woke to see her sister, Roseruby, sleeping near their mother, Horizonleap. Roseruby was pale gold with rose-red stripes and blue eyes, and Horizonleap had gold fur and blue eyes. Blackflower herself was more like her father, Coalstripe, though he was pure black with gray eyes. Roseruby opened one eye and padded out of the den somberly. Today was the worst day ever: when the reaping began. Blackflower padded out of the den. Ever since the Dark Forest ran things, they ran the Warrior Games. This would be the 74th game. The Dark Forest kept most of the prey for themselves, leaving very little for the rest of the 12 Clans that survived in Silverpelt. The 13th Clan, GroundClan, was killed during the Solar Eclipse when StarClan fought the Dark Forest. If families were struggling to eat, a cat could take mice from the Dark Forest's fresh-kill pile, but in turn, he/she had to enter their name into the drawing for the games again. All cats were entered into the games at 12 moons, when they were warriors. They could no longer be chosen at 20 moons. Roseruby had just became a warrior, and Blackflower would despair if her sister was chosen. Horizonleap padded outside. "Don't forget, the reaping is at moonhigh. Remember to report to Warm-rocks," she reminded. "We won't," Blackflower meowed, heading towards the forest near CoalClan. Shadowgale, a black tom with gray eyes, joined Blackflower as they headed towards CoalClan's forest. "Hey, Flower," Shadowgale greeted. "Shadowgale, call me by my warrior name. I'm 17 moons now," Blackflower protested. "It's not my fault you said only part of your name when we first met," Shadowgale purred. Blackflower rolled her eyes. As the two cats hunted, Blackflower could hardly take her mind off the fact the sun was rising. Soon, the two cats had 6 squirrels and 3 voles. "I'll take this to the trade. Go to Warm-rocks," Shadowgale meowed. Blackflower nodded and hurried to Warm-rocks. All of CoalClan was gathered at the Sunningrocks lookalike. A white she-cat with berry stains in her fur and blue eyes stood next to a burly dark tabby tom with amber eyes. "We will now reap for the next tribute for the 74th Warrior Games!" the she-cat announced. Blackflower's tail twitched wildly. The burly tom reached his paw into a giant moss ball with one opening and snagged a leaf with a pawmark on it. Blackflower's heart sank. It was Roseruby's. Chapter 2: First Impression Roseruby slowly padded up to the white she-cat. "No! Stop, I'll go!" Blackflower yowled. The CoalClan cats watched in surprise and shock as Blackflower padded up to take her sister's place. The white she-cat was surprised. "That was your sister, wasn't it? Oh well. Now the tom!" she announced. The tom next to her reached into another giant mossball and took out a leaf with a different pawmark on it. "Sunstorm!" the white she-cat called. The young gold tom padded up and took his place next to Blackflower. His neatly groomed golden pelt shone in the sunlight. "May Duskhorizon come up here?" the white she-cat questioned. A black tom with dark tabby stripes and gray eyes stumbled up to the white she-cat. "Yes, Berrywind?" he asked. "What did he eat?" Blackflower wondered. "I heard he eats a kind of poppy seed that makes him like that," Sunstorm guessed. "May the odds be in CoalClan's favor this year!" Berrywind purred before escorting the three cats to a den. ---- The two warriors waited for their kin to wish them luck. Blackflower wished they would just start on getting to the Dark Forest to prepare for the games. A gold tabby she-cat with calm green eyes came in with a small gold pin shaped like a bird. She placed it on Blackflower. "Sunleaf..." Blackflower began. "Good luck, Blackflower," Sunleaf meowed before padding away. ---- An hour later, Berrywind escorted Blackflower, Sunstorm and Duskhorizon onto what Twolegs once called a 'train'. The other territories of StarClan passed by and had new tributes from each Clan with each hour passing by. Soon, it was dinner time. Blackflower was surprised when she was served freshly-caught squirrel and a eagle. She and Sunstorm ate their prey quietly as other cats from different Clans mingled with each other. "I hope JewelClan, RockClan and OceanClan don't team up again like they do every game," Sunstorm muttered. "So do I. But that's pretty much wishing for the moon to come out in daytime," Blackflower pointed out. She caught the eye of a small black she-cat with gold stripes. She looked barely 11 moons. Blackflower looked away, remembering her own sister. After dinner, she and Sunstorm curled up in their nests, but Duskhorizon was stumbling around, oblivious to the events. "Will you just go to sleep already?" Blackflower hissed. Duskhorizon ignored her. With a fierce yowl, she leapt on her mentor, Sunstorm following suit. The three cats tussled until Duskhorizon threw the younger warriors off. A spark gleamed in Duskhorizon's eyes. "I may make warriors out of you two yet." Chapter 3: Since When Do Cats need Stylists? The train soon arrived at a gaudily decorated forest. "Hard to believe this is the Place of No Stars," some tribute commented. "Yup," another one muttered. As the tributes were herded towards different parts of the forest, Blackflower swallowed hard. "You okay?" Sunstorm asked. "I won't in a few minutes. The stylists are going to look awful," Blackflower guessed. "It's a new game. They could have gotten new ones," Sunstorm suggested. Blackflower sighed. Duskhorizon instructed them to do what their stylists told them. ---- Blackflower swallowed a gasp of pain as a orange she-cat ran her claws through Blackflower's fur. "I'm sorry, but your fur is so...tangled!" the orange she-cat apologized. "It's fine," Blackflower responded through gritted teeth. Her stylists were Orangeglow, the orange she-cat, Grassflower, a green she-cat, and Purplefeather, a purple tom. As the three cats groomed her, a new tom came up. He was long-furred, his pelt brown, and his brown eyes shone with calmness. "Okay, I can handle her from here," he meowed. "Okay, Cinnamonheart," Orangeglow meowed as she and the other two cats padded away. Cinnamonheart groomed Blackflower's fur in long, neat strokes. The two politely chatted until it was time to present the tributes. Chapter 4: Let the Games Begin After the tributes were presented before all the Dark Forest cats, watching, it was time for the games to begin. Blackflower was escorted to a platform. "Good luck, kiddo," Cinnamonheart meowed softly. Blackflower nodded and sat on the platform as it traveled downward. About 15 minutes had passed when Blackflower's platform rested on the ground. A huge plain stretched out in front of her. A golden Cornucopia sat 15 tail lengths away. To her left was forest. "Let the games begin!" Darkstripe meowed. The warriors were forced out of the platforms' cages. Already, some raced for the Cornucopia. Others ran into the forest. Blackflower raced for the forest but a tom from BlazeClan knocked her over. The two rolled until he suddenly stopped. Blackflower saw another cat had pierced his heart. Author's Note To anyone who's reading this, sorry, but this is currently being placed on hold. Why? I'm verrry busy, so I'm going to work on Feather of the Phoenix until hopefully around late May to early June. I apologize, but right now, my brain is getting tired easily because the end of the school year is coming up. When summer comes around, I will get back onto this. Category:Fan Fictions Category:Fanfics Category:Fanfics by Phoenix